Jericho Robotnik
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: A boy at the age of fourteen, had been raised by Dr Eggman, and had been told that Mobions were evil beings, until that same boy wanted to see for himself. Warning: Tails is female. Human x Mobion story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay before you start reading, I'm using J from Havoc 2, this was another Idea I had for a few days.**

**Jericho Robotnik**

* * *

On top of the Eggman building, was a boy at the age of fourteen, 5.7ft tall, with long hair past the shoulders, diamond color eyes, wearing a white shirt, with a light blue buttion shirt, blue jeans, black gloves, strap goggles, around his neck, and a pair of black, and white shoes. That person was me.

My name is Jericho, Jericho Robotnik, and I'm the nephew of my uncle Dr Eggman. I never knew what happened to my parents, but he raised me when I was only a toddler. He told me that the Mobions here were evil, and told me to never, encounter one no matter what, I have been living here most of my life, but sometimes I ask myself, could they be that dangerous, or could they be just misunderstood?

Curiosity had been burning into my skull for many years, and has been getting bigger, and bigger ever since. Especially one blue Hedgehog that had been driving my Uncle crazy for years, the one called Sonic the Hedgehog. For a while hes been stopping Eggman, and foiling his plans, to bring peace to this world. I took a breath of fresh air, and slid down on the roof, onto the balcony.

"There you are, where have you been?" Decoe asked.

"Sight seeing, and I was only on the roof." I told him.

"Again? If your uncle finds out." Bocoe said.

"I was just on the roof, no big deal." I said with a smile, and walked to my desk, like my uncle I was to an inventor. I had been working on a wrist watch. No not to know what time it will be. It a special watch that I will tell later on.

"Well dinner is ready, so you need to wash up, and get to the dinning room pronto." Decoe said.

"Alright, keep your plating on." I said, as I went to wash up. It was kind of annoying that the treat me like a little kid.

* * *

I made it to the dinning room table, where my uncle was. "Ah your right on time Jericho." He said with a smile.

"Aren't I always?" I asked him with a smile, and sat down.

"My robots have prepared a nice dinner for us." He said, as I looked at the food, that had been prepared, and he sat down.

"I can see that." I said, then Decoe got a plate, and filled it for me. "Thank you Decoe."

"Now how are things, going with your learning?" He asked me.

"Well I have learned allot today, and all thanks to you, Uncle Ivo." I said, and took a bite of my food.

"Good." He said, as he started to eat.

"Oh um... I've been meaning to ask." I told him. "Can I go out?"

"Go out?" He asked, after eating. "Where?"

"To see the town." I said.

"WHAT!?" He yelled. "Uh... I... I mean why would you want to do that? The mobions there are evil, you could get hurt."

"I meant like, see the town from a distance, and see how they act." I said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Jericho your still too young." He said.

"But Uncle I can't stay here forever." I tried to reason with him.

"Now nephew your family entrusted your safety to me, and I have to stick by that, and that's final." He said. "Now if you have any other questions."

I sighed, and shook my head. "No." I then went back to eating. I knew that he would say no, but I wanted to see what would be out there, so once it gets to night time, I'm gonna sneak out.

* * *

After Dinner, I now finished the watch, and put it on. "Now for a test." I said, then pressed the button, I saw my body disappeared, I pressed the button again and I reappeared. "It works." I smiled, and walked out to the balcony, looking at the view. 'I really want to see what is out there, and I'm gonna find out.' I thought, I walked back inside, and got a cloak I made a few weeks back, It was water resistant, and keeps me warm. I placed it on, and placed the hood over my head. I added one more feature, a robotic duplicate, was in my bed sleeping.

I turned on the watch, and I turned invisible. I repealed down, from the edge of the balcony, luckily I picked up a few tricks, to evade the security, like the camera in my room, I used a little trick, to hack it, now it looks like I'm sleeping, or inventing.

I was now safely on the ground, and I retracted to rope I was using, and quickly put it away. I saw egg pawns, and flyers patrolling around the area, there were even spotlights, and lasers. I lightly shook my head, and sneaked passed the robots, and avoided the lasers, I didn't need to evade the spotlights, since I couldn't be seen.

I made it to the gate, where a fifty foot wall was, and took out a grappling hook. I swing it around a few times, and tossed it up in the air, but I missed and it hit the ground, thankfully none of the robots herd it, and I tried again. I saw it go over the wall, and lightly pulled on it, I now had a good grip, and started to pull myself up, I placed my feet on the wall, to keep from sliding down, and I walked up the wall, until I got to the top. I now stood, on the wall, it was five feet thick, so I didn't have trouble with balance, I placed the hook back in my back pack, and repealed down, the other side of the wall.

'Okay now to see these Mobions for myself.' I thought, and walked through the forest.

* * *

I had now been walking through this forest for a few hours now, and thought of giving up and turning back, but then I saw light on the other side, curiosity getting the better of me, I got closer to it.

I cloud see lights decorating the place, the smell of fresh food, and countless mobions, everywhere having a good time. They seemed to be having some kind of festival, but for what purpose?

"Happy Birthday Tails." The Mobions said. I saw Tails, sitting at a table, smiling.

"Thank you all, this means so much to me." He said, with a smile.

"Oh don't mention it Tails, what are girlfriends for?" Amy asked with a smile, and hugged Tails.

'Wait did she say girlfriends?' I thought. I got a closer look to see that Tails had eyelashes. 'Tails is a girl?!'

"Here Tails have some birthday cake." Cream said with a smile, and holding a piece of cake.

"Thank you Cream." Tails said, as 'she' was given the piece.

Okay that was unexpected, I have been learning, the different Mobions, that my uncle encountered, now made it to where they lived, and now I find out that the sidekick of Sonic is a girl.

"Oh here we got you one more present." Sonic said, and gave her a box.

"Thank you Sonic." Tails said, and opened it.

"Chao, chao." A little chao named Cheese, pointed into my direction.

'Oh scrap.' I thought, and took a few steps back.

"What is it Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao, chao. Chao, Chao." Cheese said again.

"I think he saying something is hiding in those woods." Sonic said and walked over into my direction.

I panicked a little bit, and backed away, I felt a mild shock on my wrist, and I looked at the watch to see that it was fried now. 'Oh scrap.' I thought, then I turned visible, once more.

"What the?" Sonic asked looking at me. I still had my hood over my head, and I made a full sprint out of there. "Oh no you don't." Sonic was now speed in front of me. I quickly turned around, only to see that he done it again. "Just give up, I won't hurt you."

'THWACK.' I was knocked to the ground, after I felt a huge force hit the top of my head, and I fell to the ground, completely dazed.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled.

"No ones sneaks up, on my friends!" Amy yelled. I couldn't move, from my head hurting, but I started to lose focus. "Uhh... are you alright?" She asked me.

"I think you knocked it out cold." Sonic said as I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Yup its another story I came up with, and yes Tails is Female. Leave a commit on how you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jericho Robotnik**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

My world was spinning, and my head was pounding, I felt a hand rubbing the top of my head.

"Oh I am so sorry." I heard a female voice say.

"Is he alright?" I herd another voice.

"I'm not sure, but hes lucky he could take a hit like that."

"Here this should, stop the swelling." I herd a motherly voice, and felt a cold element being placed on my head, and my headache was slowly fading away.

"Is he even awake?"

"His is. Hes still blinking, but his focus hasn't return."

"Oh what have I done?"

"Amy calm down, its not your fault."

"Well she did knock him into last week."

"Your not helping Knuckles."

"Shhhhhhh. Keep your voices down, he still needs time to rest." The motherly voice said.

"My head." I groaned, and tried to get up but felt a pair of hands keeping me down.

"Hey take it easy, you took a pretty hard hit."

I was starting to see double vision, I saw two blurs, with four white ovals, flying side by side, they aliened together, but then separated, then aliened again, then separated, until they aliened once more, to show that Hedgehog, but also a pink one, with an apologetic look on her face which I guess was Amy, a red ehcidnia, a young rabbit, an older motherly rabbit, and last but not least Tails the Fox, who I found out was a girl. Everything was silent until, the motherly rabbit spoke.

"Are you alright dear? You have been out for several hours." She told me.

"Wha- several hours?" I asked... until the information processed in my head, and I was now screwed. I have been gone for too long, my uncle must be worried sick about me, and now I'm probably a prisoner for these mobions.

"Yes we had to take you to Tails's house, because it was the closest, and was worried that you would get worse, if we carried you for too long, even with my speed." Sonic said.

"Can you tell us your name?" The pink one who I guess is Amy asked me.

"Well its Jericho." I told her.

"Wait a minute." Sonic tapped his chin. "Now I remember you Eggmans nephew."

"Eggman?" The red echidnia asked, and eyed me. "If hes related to Eggman then what is he doing here?" He pointed at me.

"Now Knuckles calm down, he would just show up here all on his own like that." The mother rabbit said. "Now Jericho can you ask us why your here?" She asked me nicely.

These are the evil mobions? I thought I would be a prisoner or worse, but they helped me with my injury that they caused, and are being nice to me... well some of them are.

"Well..." I tried to explain. "For a long time, my uncle told me that the mobions were evil, and I wanted to see for myself."

Everything was silent, until Sonic started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha. And you believed him?" He asked me.

"Its the truth you mobions are evil." I said, and the mother rabbit's hand rubbed my head.

"Oh sweetie, one thing you should learn about Eggman is that he is good with lieing." She gave me a warm smile.

"So wait your not evil?" I asked.

"The only evil here is Eggman, and he just filled you mind with lies." She said wiht a smile. "I'm Vanilla, and this is my daughter Cream, and her chao Cheese.

"Its nice to meet you Mr Jericho." Cream said with a smile.

"Chao, chao." Cheese said with a smile.

"Aren't you guys forgetting one thing, hes Eggman nephew." Knuckles said.

"Yeah but I can tell that hes not evil, because he didn't fight, and hes not trying to escape." Sonic said. "Plus Cheese really likes him."

"But... but."

"Knuckles hush now." Vanilla said shushing him, he folded his arms and huffed, he then left the house. She turned to me. "Now you get some rest, while my daughter, and I go home and make you some soup."

"Will have you feeling better in no time." Cream said and hugged me, before they left.

"But what about my uncle?" I asked. "He might be worried about me."

"I'm kind of surprised that he might care for someone." Sonic said with a smirk. "If he does come by, and isn't happy, I'll chat with him." He headed out the door. "Hope you get to feeling better." He then left.

"Amy is gonna stay here with me, until your back on your feet." Tails said.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you, please let me make it up." Amy begged, and tucked me in the bed.

"But I..." I was silenced when she put a thermometer in my mouth.

"Amy hes not sick, he just has a head injury." Tails told her.

"Don't you know, and injury can lead to illness, and its not very good for them." Amy said, then got a jar with a picture of three Zs on it. "Now this stuff here will get you sound asleep in no time." She took the thermometer out of my mouth, and placed the jar at my lips, I had no choice but to take a sip, it was sweet like honey when it touched the tip of my tongue, but when it reached the back, it tasted like bees wax. "Huh your temperature is normal, so lets keep it that way." She said with a smile.

My eyes felt super heavy, and my body felt limp, Tails placed the covers back over me and then I was out like a light.

* * *

**Several Hours later...**

I was now awake again, and I smelled hot food. "Hey your awake again." Amy said with a smile. "Vanilla, and Cream are making soup in Tails's kitchen, she knew that you would be awake soon."

I nodded. "Did my uncle show up yet?" I asked.

"Well he sort of did, he was angry, but Sonic, and Knuckles kept him from going on a rampage." Tails said, she was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it, with a spoon, and a glass of orange juice.

Amy helped me sit up, and the tray on my lap, it smelled amazing. "How do you feel now?" She asked me.

"I feel allot better." I said. "My head doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good to hear." Amy smiled.

"Amy would you and Tails like some soup to?" Vanilla asked from the kitchen.

"I would love some." Amy said. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room, now it was only me and Tails.

I took my spoon, and dipped it into the bowl, and took it out, the aroma was amazing. I gently blew on it and took a light sip, tasting the veggies, and herbs. "This is really good." I said with a smile.

"Its a special recipe that Vanilla's mother had when she was Cream's age." Tails said with a smile. "So how come we haven't seen you with Eggman?"

I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Well he told me to never let a mobion see me, and to hide somewhere no matter what, he told me that if I did they would hurt me, an possibly worse." I said.

"That ridiculous, were not evil he is." She told me. "Why would he even say something like that to you?"

"Because, my parents entrusted him for me to be in his care." I said.

"What happened to your real parents?"

I looked down. "I don't really know, all I can remember is being cared for by Eggman."

Tails had a 'feel so sorry for you' face. "I'm sorry to hear that, you have been living most of your life, with someone whos evil."

"But why would he lie to me, I trusted him, and looked up to him." I said, and felt tears run down my eyes.

"Hey don't cry." Tails said, and wiped my tears with a another napkin. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Yeah just to isolate me." I said.

"Here how about you finish your soup and will, show you around here." She said with a smile.

I sighed and smiled. "Alright." I went to eat the rest of my soup.

* * *

Dissolve to next scene.

* * *

"So hows the soup?" Amy asked.

"It was good." I said, and finished my orange juice.

"Your clothes and cloak are now dry." Vanilla said, as she came in with my clothes.

I now realized that I was only in a shirt, and boxers. "Uh hehehe, thank you." I said with a blush, and oh boy, is Tails blushing?

"Anytime sweetie." Vanilla said with a smile. "Will just let you get dressed." Amy took the tray off my lap, and Vanilla gave me my clothes, before leaving, with a red faced Tails.

'That was really awkward.' I thought and went to put my clothes on, they felt softer, and smelled fresh. But I couldn't find my goggles anywhere. I walked out of the room, and looked around, the whole place was kind of small, but at least my head didn't hit the ceiling. I walked down the stairs, and saw Tails, and Amy.

"Hey um do you know where my goggles are?" I asked.

Tails rubbed her neck, and walked over to a work bench, she picked up my goggles, and showed them to me, the right lens was shattered, and the left lens was half broken. "They were broken when we tried to pick you up, I've been doing everything I can to fix them." She said.

"Its alright." I told her. "If they can't be fixed, then I can make another pair."

"You made them?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm an inventor like my uncle, I even made a watch that could turn me invisible."

"Oh you mean this watch here?" Tails asked, and picked up the watch from the workbench.

"Yeah that one, its just a prototype, that's why it fried when I was in the woods." I said with a sheepish smile.

"That's amazing." Tails smiled.

"Well it looks like you two have much in common." Amy said with a smile.

"What!?" Tails and I asked at the same time. "No we don't." We looked at each other, I could feel my face get warmer.

"Le-Lets just head out now." Tails said.

"Yeah what she said." I said as we headed out.


End file.
